Faith or Fate
by CallinConnor
Summary: When Princess Anna, been given a test to prove herself capable of ruling a kingdom. She is given the pokemon Notch to take care of. Can she do it? Or would this simple test change her life forever? K for now.
1. Chapter 1: The Test!

**Author Note: just letting you know, this story won't be updated as much as Turn it up a Notch 'cause it has a better chance of spoiling the plot of that story. Till then, this is an AU version of THAT same story and Tales of a Princess by Eekhoorntjes.**

**So enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, but I do own the characters that I claim.**

Anna's POV:

In all my life, I've nevered have felt this much used. I was a pawn, a pawn doing his wills and request. Only to get back stabbed by that bastard! The one that I took into my care. My father, The King, trusted me with this task. To see if I was right to rule this kingdom. I thought I've nevered been so angry when I found out my brother, Prince Eldin, was part of this too...

It all began, once I first got out of bed that day...

The sun was out, but I didn't want to get out of bed. To me the bed is the best place for extreme laziness! However my servant Cody, who was a charmander, came into my room. Giving me a loud and pleasent "Good morning!" as always. I didn't say anything, I just pretended that I was asleep. But Cody has his main daily dutties. Waking me up!

Hopefully I thought I can fool him this time, however. This is a daily thing for Cody, so as I heard his footsteps heading towards the window, I tried to shield my eyes so he wouldn't notice that I was awake. "Now Princess, you know the rules about getting up. Early bird gets the worm, or in this case. First one up gets breakfast." he said to me, opening my curtains which I usually have close. Though my eyes are close, I knew by heart what Cody where most the time. He wore a sleeveless silver shirt that has the symbol for topaz on the back. As for me, I'm a pichu and I was wearing white pajamas.

As the sun light pierce through my cover up, I figured there's no used resisting and open my eyes, wiping the sleep out of them. Cody, who had his arms cross, just waved his head and smiled. "Ya know, this is the one thousand, three hundred and eighty-six time I had to wake you off. You're giving me a good reason to quit my job." he said jokingly, I always found it funny when he says stuff like that. When I was just a cub, I thought he was serious the first time and I nearly cried my eyes out.

But of course he told me it was a figured of speech, which he meant it gave him a reason too, but he won't just because I'm lazy. I just giggled from all those good times I spend with him. "Well, I can't help it. And beside why get out from bed when you're the one who often give me breakfast in bed?" I replied back at the charmander. I was true to my word, there often times where I overslept and miss out on breakfast, and Cody ended up bringing me breakfast to my room. Though honestly I don't why breakfast is the supposed. "Important meal of the day" Me personally I think dessert the important meal of the day.

Cody just laugh at my reasoning, and sat next to my bed, giving me a good pat on the head. "Not today missy, in total I gave you breakfast in bed over one thousand, and thirty-two times. So why don't you get up already, your father waiting." he said getting down from my bed, as you can tell, Cody keep a full on record on my laziness. There's oh most nothing that can stop him from getting me up on my feet.

I just let out a quiet giggle. "Aww, do I have to? Can't you just make a cover up, and say we were playing hide and find?" yup, if you couldn't tell I'm the most lazious princess of all time. The hide and find actually work once, however my father assistance manage to find me like she knew where I was the whole time. Usually Cody knows oh most all my hiding spots, but luckily my father's assistance didn't tell anyone about my hiding place.

Cody just chuckled, patting me in the head again. He always do that when he find something I do, cute. "Well if The Kings assistance wasn't here than this would be the 386 time you asked me that." I giggled at that, looking all innocent. I don't know how he can count that many times and remember all of them at the same time; Cody can be really cool sometimes.

It was then a new idea struck my brain. "Oh, I know! How about we pretend that I'm sick and it'll be best if I stay in bed!" I said proudly, I'm actually surprise that I nevered thought of that. But of course knowing Cody, he won't be wanting getting over time 'cause of me again.

Cody just walks towards the window, letting the sun warm up his body, 'cause fire type really enjoy days like these when the sun is out. Cody then turn towards me again, the flame on his tail burned healthily. "Sorry Princess, no getting out of this one." he said, as I just groan in disappointment. I thought I could convince him this time, but oh well. There's no way I'm getting out of bed anytime soon.

"Oh and Princess," I looked at Cody, as he walked away from the window. "If you don't get out of bed before breakfast is over, I will have to use force and pull though covers off you, and one more thing. Do I have to get you to change your cloth for you again? 'Cause if so that would make number one thousand, and two ya know." remember when I said I was lazy? Yeah I'm that lazy. There often time I refuse to where dress, and Cody is usually one to dress me. Like I know it's not illegal if you were clothing or not in the pokémon world. But my servants take it so seriously, like I don't know. I guess it was kinda my fault 'cause when I was three, I got out of the bathtub when Cody was washing me, and I had him chase me in the hall. But hey I was only a kid then, I'm much more mature now believe it or not.

Oh those memories, I remember every single one of them. "Fine, I'll get dress." I told him, getting out of my bed and into my walk-in closet. To me I could care less for these things, heck pokémon becoming more and more human than usually. But oh well, story of my life right there.

I decided that I would go with my light blue dress since it was a great sunny day today, and chances are the weather might kick in.

As I change out of my white pajamas, I heard my door open then shut. I guess Cody must of left to give me some privacy, even though I hardly mind it 'cause out of all the pokémon in this castle Cody seen me "nude" the most.

I couldn't help but giggled, I cause Cody so much trouble, and my punishment is that I have to where clothing. Oh well. I thought to myself, as I grab my dress from the hanger I couldn't happened to notice my reflection in the mirror. Not to brag or anything but I do have a really cute body. From head to toe, and toe to head, even I can't help but awe at this innocent face. But what I really like is the thing hanging around my neck. It was a necklace, a green emerald necklace. The emerald was shape as leaf, and what I find is really cool is how the trims are shape like spiral made of gold! I really treasured this necklace, ever since I found it in the castle's court yard, during the spring season, and ever since then I've nevered tooken it off.

While in train of thought, I could hear Cody knocking on the door. Probably wondering why I'm taking so long. Not to keep him waiting, I pulled my blue dress over my head, and put my arms through the sleeves. Making sure my necklace was out of sight, I hid it under my dress, 'cause not that many pokémon known about my necklace, beside me and Cody.

When I finish getting ready, I head out my room. There Cody was leaning back on the walls, making sure his tail doesn't touch anything. I'm actually quite impressed how Cody manages to live here for over three years I believe, and not burn anything. Heck I still can't believe I let him baby sit me even though that tail of his can start a fire. I guess I trust him that much.

During my train of thought about Cody, I didn't even notice that Cody was shaking me. To make him stop I finally response. "Oh! Sorry about that, what did you say again?" I asked politely.

Cody just chuckled. "I said, are you ready to get some breakfast?" he said, nearing down and putting his paw on my shoulder. And I smiled back at him, as my answer for saying "yes."

After walking down the halls, me and Cody found our way to the stairs. Looking around all I saw were servants and guards, doing their normal duties. We pass by them, thankfully they moved out of the way so we can reach the dining room faster. Our chief was a spinda. He worn an apron and a white chief hat, and I got to say his cooking is the best! Everything he made is freshly grown and harvested, and cooks with the finest ingredients! And best of all he knows how to make this frozen treat called ice cream! As a kid I would always try to sneak out of my room and taste all the new flavors he comes up with. Like one time he mix two of my most favorite treats, being cookies and ice cream, crumpled the cookies and mix it in the ice cream! And that made me one happy little princess that day.

After breakfast, being apples, a glass of orange juice, and another dish which he called pancakes, which were this soft small flat cakes, that you put maple syrup on them. After breakfast Cody and I began to head into the throne room where both my father, and my brother Prince were there waiting for me.

My father was a raichu, same goes for my brother. They both where royal blue undershirts, and over it was a steel chainmail armor that makes them look like knights, only without the swords. On my father's head was his royal crown, it was gold and rubies and gem stones surrounds it. Going off to red, blue, and green. Without it, you can say my father and brother were twin brothers, though their personalities are different, they both have a heart of gold!

As the guard exit and closed the doors to the throne room, Cody gently grabbed my paw, and guide me to my father and brother. When we were face to face with them, Cody let go of my hand, and leaned against the pillars. I looked up at my father, who had his paws behind his back. "Anna today is the day where you should think a little more about your future." he said, as he cleared his throat. I knew what he meant, if anything would of happened to my father or brother it'll be up to me to take over, to be the leader this kingdom needs.

Once my father finish clearing his throat, he spoke once more. "Though through Cody's records and remarks on your studies, I can tell that someday you will become a great queen, just like your mother." my mother. It been a long time since my father mention her. My mother died when I was borned, so I didn't knew that much about her, and it have been a memory my father lived with ever since.

But the real pokémon here that got hurt the most from it was my brother. When mom died, Eldin wouldn't speak, he choose not to, and I began to think that he was this way because of me, and I felt guilty from it. But during that night, my brother came into my room, and I guess I must have cry to sleep. But when my brother woke me up that day, he spoke to me, after it have been three years since my birth he spokes to me, and ask me why I was crying. I told him that it was my fault that mom died, and beginning calling myself a curse that ruined both my father and brother lives. However, my brother didn't agree with me. He said that it wasn't my fault, and I had just the right to be in this world just like my mom once did, and he said that I wasn't a curse. But a gift. At that, hearing though words made me think on what my mother would do, and if Eldin says that he's happy with me, then I was too.

That was the story on what I known about my mother, and it been haunting our family as long as we lived. But I know if we just stick together and protect one another, I know we can go through this.

After snapping back into reality, I notice I was no longer looking at my father. Just so he knows I'm listening I tilt my head up again, look at him eye-to-eye. To make seeing him easier, my father kneed down so I didn't have to tilt my head up the whole time. Then he put his paw on my shoulder. "Anna, though you prove yourself through you studies, you still haven't learned to mature and act like a leader," he said, removing his paw from me. "Which is why, I have a request for you."

I looked at my father, confused as a slowbro. What was this "request" he asked? I thought as my father got back up on to his feet. "Guards! Sent them in!" my father yelled as the doors to the throne room opened, and our newcomers came in.

Our first one was my father's assistance, Leader. She was an albino mew, meaning her fur is a pure white, and the second one that followed her in was a pichu. The pichu was wearing a blue scarf with the symbol for "trainee" on it.

When the duo made their way to the center of the throne they both bow down, as sign of respect towards the King. I didn't know what this was all about, but whatever it is it can't be too hard. Right?

When our guess was bowing, my father asked them to rise, and so they did. He than asked Leader if she can explain my task that I'll be doing.

I looked at the albino, she was like double my height, but it didn't take much effort to meet eye-to-eye with her. She pointed to the pichu that was next to her, who was still in the same place then he was before. "Anna, this pichu here is name Notch. He'll be part of your test that your father has arranged..."

I didn't say anything; I didn't knew what to say. I just couldn't understand what it is they want me to do.

While in my train of thoughts, Leader snap me out of it, then continued to speak. "Now then I'm sure you have alot of questions, but to explain it so you'll understand your goal is to teach and take care of Notch as if he was your kingdom. This way we would know if you're capable of ruling this kingdom." she explained which does make a little more sense now. Basically my father wants me to teach Notch to make the right decisions, as well as being the adult, so that one day I'll be ruler of this kingdom.

Leader stepped back and I turned facing my father again. "So Anna, what is your decision?" he asked, if he really think I can one day rule, then I'll give it a try.

To response to my father request, I nodded and said. "I accept." and at that, my father made me responsible for Notch.

I guess it'll be all right. I thought to myself, as I turn to Notch. I guess I should introduce myself first, so I walk over to Notch noticing that he seem to be uncomfortable. So I decided to keep us a space apart, just to give him some room. "Umm Hey? My name is Anna, as you can tell I'm the one who's going to be taken care of you." I ensured him, as he didn't say anything, but instead run back and hide before Leader.

Did I do something wrong? I thought to myself, did I scare him? I didn't know, but Leader look at me and began explaining. "Notch is a mute, Anna. And plus he's no younger then you." she said, as she told Notch to go over to my side. Still looking like a nervous wreck, then Leader carried on. "Give him some time; it'll take him a while to get used to you. Try to talk to him so he knows you better. He maybe mute, but he's is a good listener."

I looked back at Notch, I didn't know what to do. Come on Anna, think of something anything! "I guess... I guess I'll show you around the kingdom then. Come on Notch." I told him. Yeah I think showing him around the castle might ease his nerves.

I looked back making sure Notch was still following me, and he was. We both exit the throne room, and I was showing him how to get around the halls, just in case he decided to go somewhere on his own. I only made small talk to him; I try to keep it low so Notch will feel a bit more comfortable around me. Often look behind me to see if he was still following me.

After the quick tour around the castle, Notch and I made it to my room. As I open the door letting Notch go in first, I let him examine my room for a while. I did have alot of stuff but it was well organize, thanks for Cody making sure I can be neat and keep things organizes so I know where to find stuff. I had my bed, which to me is the best place in the world. My desk, where I usually do my studies. My closet where I get my clothing. And last but not least is my sofa that faces the opposent direction of my window.

Right after Notch was done checking out my room; there was a knock on my door. I turn around seeing it was Cody, I also notice I forgot to close the door.

Notch walked to my side, and I began to why Cody was here? "I can see you two seem to be getting along, did the tour went ok?" he asked, I guess it makes sense that he would check on us, seeing what we were doing.

I just nodded, smiling. "No problems yet, everything's fine." I replied to the fire type. Cody does have his moments where he a bit over protected.

Cody chuckled, giving me a pat on the head. "That's good to know, just make sure you take care of Notch." he said, taking a glance towards Notch. "I except the same for you, be on your best behavior. Ok?" Notch nodded, letting Cody know that he understands. Guessing Notch must have met Cody after he met me today.

After that Cody left, closing my door. I decided to look outside, seeing the sun was still bright and shining today. And we have about 2 more hours until lunch time.

Seeing that we have extra time, I asked Notch to follow me into the court yard. Where I've found that necklace. And after we arrived there, we notice Leader doing fence training in the training grounds. She was facing my father in a friendly dual. Leader and my father were always good friends, and sometime they would dual to test each other skills using a blade.

Me and Notch watch them for about a half an hour, Leader won the first two rounds, while my father won the next three rounds. Eventually we got bored and went towards the fountain. Of course one of us end up splashing each other, and we both got soak and wet. Luckily though, our servant, who was a machop, gave us two towels to dry off with. However we need to head back to my room so I can change out of my damp dress.

As we arrive back to my room, I told Notch that I needed to go change my dress since it's not good to be wearing wet clothing, 'cause you can get easily sick from it. He nodded of course, and sat at the sofa.

While Notch was giving me privacy, I head back to my closet getting out of my wet clothing, putting it on the ground. I looked after dress, after dress, after dress. Not knowing what one I wanted to where. If I were to actually like these things I could choose one with ease. I thought to myself, I began to hear Notch jumping off the sofa. Guess he got bored of waiting.

After words I began looking at another row of dresses I have, still no luck though. "Can't even find another blue" I told myself quietly, as I glance at the mirror seeing Notch looking towards the direction where my desk was. But then he stop and looked at me, nearly jumped seeing that I wasn't wearing a dress, then began to covered his eyes and ran towards the direction where my desk was at. And at that, I heard a load "bump" noise then giggled to myself. He's just as curious as I am. I thought to myself, as I decided to pick out a green dress, putting it on as well.

I walk out of my closet, seeing Notch on the floor, rubbing his forehead from where he got hit. I glance at it, seeing no sign of blood or bruise. Notch began looking at me, his face was red. "It's ok, to tell you the truth I hate wearing these things." I told him, which seem to make him blush even more. Which I just giggled and help him up.

We began to head out from my room, it have been over about 1 hour, and 45 minutes. Just about time to head down the halls, and stairs to get some lunch.

I was going to take the lead but then I notice that Notch was still brushing. Who knew he was this sensitive? I thought to myself, I began to get closer to him, as he just stood still as I approach him. Then I gave him a smile. "Look Notch, there no reason to be ashamed at what you did. And I don't blame you for your curiosity, so don't feel bad, ok?" I let him know, as he just nodded. His blush was fading away now.

At that I took the lead again. "Alright then let's get going, 'cause I'm about starved!" I said, as I took Notch's hand and led him to the kitchen.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Alright, I hope you've enjoy this story people! Leave reviews, favorite, do whatever!**

**Oh and I know lots of you are wondering about chapter 11 for TiuaN.**

**It'll come soon, so don't worry**

**now then before I end this off here a bit of biograph on the characters, for better understanding.**

**Anna:**

**Princess of Topaz Kingdom. As a child she was kinda spoiled and tend to be really lazy. Now that she matured a bit she is now just plain lazy and tend not to argued as much, thank to Cody. However she's still young and need more time to understand how to rule a kingdom, till then Notch will be her student so she will soon understand, how to be a leader.**

**Eldin:**

**Quiet, talented, and keep alot to himself. After Eldin mother died, he been like this for many years, hardly speaking at all. It just make you wonder what been going on in that raichus head?**

**The King:**

**For those of you what his real name is, it's Jerried. Jerried is the King of Topaz, he have ruled there ever since his youth. He cared dearly to his people, and children. Even after the death of his beloved wife. He hopes Anna won't let him down.**

**Leader:**

**A close friend to The King, she was the one who took Notch in with her care. But decided to pass him on to Anna, hoping she is fit for being a rulor.**

**Cody:**

**Anna trusted servant, and close friend. It's up to Cody to make sure Anna doesn't get into trouble. He also has a habit for counting the task Anna too lazy to do herself, but that nevered stop Cody for waking her up. He is also very loyal to The King.**

**Notch:**

**Founded by Leader, Notch seems to be borned a mute. Which is hard for him to communicate with others, but he's still a good listener. Notch shows great pride over other people privacy, and tend to get nerious when he's around new people. As well as brush if he see something a little bit imaging. But with out of doupt Notch show great respect for Leader, as well as starting to get used to Anna.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Truths

**Oh my god, I am so SO sorry I couldn't get this out for you guys! I jus- GOD I need a laptop. BUT GUESS WHAT I'M NOT GETTING ONE! AGAIN!**

**So to make it up to all of you have waited patiently for this, I going to give you the next chapters for Seven Sins of an eevee, and Tales of a Koopa!**

**Sorry guy's -_-**

In the kingdom of Topaz, a meeting in the confrent room was being held by Cody, Leader, the prince, and Trinity.

"Are you sure we should let Notch hang out with Anna anymore? We might end rushing the project faster than we should..." Cody explained as the other confrent members remained silent. "It not like I'm against about those two's friendship, I'm just worry about Notch's safety."

Leader beginnned looking through a sketch book. "It's true that we might be rushing the project a little. But that doesn't mean you have any rights in this Cody." the albino replied back.

"Yeah, like hell if this plan back fired." Cody groaned crossing his arms.

Leader put away the sketch book in her bag. "It work the first time, don't see how it won't this time-" Leader took a glance at Trinity. "After all, I am Notch's conscious..."

Trinity remained silent. He was holding two rings in him paw and often toss one up in the air like he would with a coin while catching it in the process. He glances at Leader, than to Cody. "I know you're just worry about Anna and all that Cody- But," he went ahead and put his rings on each ends of his paws, "It going to be alright. As long as Anna takes responsibility in taking care of him, then everything should go according to plan." Trinity finished, as the room became quiet.

Cody sighed to break abit of awkward silent between him and the prince. He didn't know what to think about this situation he's in. Because out of everyone in this room, Cody and prince Eldin were the only two who didn't have a role like the others. They were just there.

Eldin ended the silence. "So, all we have to do is wait huh-" he turned to Trinity, "ya know, you and Leader still nevered explained what this 'project' is supposed to do. Care to explain?"

Trinity and Leader remained quiet, and then Cody spoke up to answer his question. "We're not too sure exactly. But-" he glance over to Trinity who continued playing with his rings, "all we know that Notch as well as other are capable on using an ability that allowed them to copy, or mimic others just by looking at them." Cody explained as the prince had a shook expression on his face.

"Wait, what you mean 'others'?" he asked as the others remain silent. Leader gripped her paw under the table knowing what Cody meant by 'others'.

Trinity spoke up. "Well it's just a theory. But, I believe the project is capable of switching to one suspect, to another." Eldin crossed his arms, wanting a straight answer. "What I mean is, that some pokes that's around Notch seem to develop," Trinity grinned, "faster, than normally..." there was an awkward silence again.

Eldin didn't know how to respond to that. _Faster than normal, what is he talking about? _It was then he realize something that _could_ happened to his little sister. "Wait, when you say 'faster than normally' you don't mea-"

"Yes. And no."

Eldin didn't know to be surprised or scared. "What?"

"Relax; Notch is being watch so we'll know when he'll start develops those _certain_ kind of traits. So stop worrying yourself and chill."

Now Eldin know he was scared. How is this project capable of doing the impossible? He glances over to Leader seeing her writing something down. But ignored it. "Ya know Trinity; you still haven't explained why _you_ looked exactly like Notch-" he glances back at Trinity, "care to explain?"

"Does it matter?"

"No bu-"

"Then I have no reason to tell you."

This angered Eldin. "Why you littl-"

Leader slammed her fist on the table. "Both of you, shut up and grow up!" she yelled at the two electric types. Both of them were quiet, knowing that Leader could potentially beat both of them single handed. Even without her bo staff.

Trinity cleared his throat, and then got out of his chair. "Well anyways, I guess that's it for now." he walked over to the window, putting his rings on. "Two weeks. That be enough time for us to meet up again." he said looking at his reflection in the window, which drops of rain hit on the hard glass. His reflection was the same as Notch. Except for his pure blue eyes.

It was close to midnight, and Notch and Anna were told to go to bed by Cody eurier, before his meeting with Leader and the others. Anna, of course tried to stay awake when Cody left. But she fell and fell asleep anyways. Notch on the other hand, was given a blanket and slept on the sofa that was in her room. He was also soundly asleep.

But, just because someone looks peaceful when they're asleep. Doesn't mean they are.

In Notch's sleep. He was in a forest, next to a lake. It didn't make much sense to him, but he did have the strangest feeling of deja vu. Has he been there before? . . . No, that can't be right. He always was working with Leader and acting as a servant for the prince in Yellow kingdom, surely he'd nevered been into this forest. . . Could he?

"Come on Amy, keep up!"

Notch turned to the voice. It sounded familiar to him, and as if he was looking threw a mirror, he saw himself laughing and playing with a flying squirrel type of pokémon. Who he's guessing named Amy. He then turned back at his reflection, who also turned at him. Could he see me? Notch thought to himself. He wasn't sure, but the flying squirrel manages to catch shortly after.

"Notch that's not fair, you've cheated!" she said panting.

The other Notch just laughed. "Oh come on, you've had to see that coming." he replied as Amy crosses her wing-like arms.

"It not _my_ fault you lost our race last time because _I_ cheated."

"No, it's entirely your fault..."

There was a silence between the two, and then the two beginned to laugh. I couldn't exactly put my figured in it, but I could tell that these two were close.

"Anyways, why'd you stop you usually-" Amy stopped herself and looked at me. Or so I thought, as she just walk pass me like I wasn't even there. "Wow, never in my life have I seen this lake again." she said as the other Notch walk right next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

I then got even more deja vu, as I imagined Amy as a pichu that looked exactly like Anna. What did this mean? Who is that girl? Why am I'm getting these visions?

I was woken up, by the sound of thunder.

As Notch's eyes fling open by the loud bang of thunder and lightning, he was sweating due to the heat and confusion on his dreams. He decided to get out of his 'bed' to cool down a little.

He hasn't leaved the room, and he'd eventually got bored and decided to pace around. Thinking about that dream. He then walked towards the window, seeing that the storm has pass but rain was still poring. From the window Notch notice something different about himself. Not only was it deja vu, but he notice his eye color were a different color.

"That can't be right, my eye color blue, not cyan. . . Right?" Notch said to himself though no sound came out of his mouth. He didn't know why he even bothered opening his mouth, knowing he cannot speak and all, but he didn't cared. He only wondered.

Notch got up and sat on the window ceil, wanting a better view outside, from the window he watch the rain just fall from the sky and hit the ground below. Hearing the soft splashing sound it made when it hits the ground. He then looks towards Anna. _She looks so peaceful._ Notch thought as he fall back to sleep.

* * *

Anna's POV:

As I felt the ray of light hit my eyes. I covered my face before opening them. I then let out a yawn and stretch. "Morning Notch... Notch?" I murmured looked toward the sofa and didn't see him. I then saw him from the corner from my eye. He was sleeping on the window ceil.

I giggled; he can be so silly sometimes.

I got out of bed and tip toe my way to my closet, trying not to wake Notch up, and pick out a new dress for the first time in decades.

When I got my dress on, Notch was still asleep. _Well better now than never._ I said through thought. I began to hear footsteps coming from the halls, I look towards the door. Cody walks in.

"Morning Princess." he said glancing at Notch then chuckled. "Look like 'Cinderella' still asleep over here." he chuckled again. I didn't understand why he called Notch 'Cinderella' for some reason, but I decided to ignore it for now.

I walk toward the sleeping poke and shook him a little until he'd opened his eyes, letting out a yawn. "Morning Notch, sleep well?" he nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Although he seems to have sleep well tonight I could tell he had a problem sleeping. Must've been the storming weather lately.

He got down from the window ceil, and we both sent with Cody through the halls. He was talking about a certain 'disaster', that happened in the Kingdom of Sapphire, one of the cities of water. Apparently a giant flood had hit the place, and the Prince there has disappeared. I never knew much about the Prince of Sapphire, only that there have been rumors that his behavior is similar to a human.

Notch seems very interested about the story. It oh most like he seems to understands it way better than I can.

* * *

Leader was walking through the castle halls. She wasn't sure about the meeting last night. Especially about the other side of the project Trinity mention. _Why on earth would he bring **him** back of all people?_ She thought wondering what he's thinking. Leader does wish she can read Trinity mind. The reason she can't is unknown to her, but she tries to let go of the thought.

"I see, so that all I have to do?" _hmm? Is that the Prince?_

"Yep! However this is a bit of a burden, but it is require for this plan to work."

I decided to eavesdrop of the conversation. Eldin was talking to Trinity. _What are they're talking about?_

Eldin signed. "I hope this plan work. Otherwise-"

"Wait." Trinity interrupted. The room went quiet. "You're done Leader?"

Leader was shook. _How long did he know I was here? _I enter the room. "Good evening Trinity, discussing abit of 'top secret' information about the plan?" she asked sarcastically knowing that he'll try to make an excuse. Which he does.

"Can't say it _that_ 'top secret', but amused me. What so secreted about having a normal private conversation?" Trinity said. _Wow, what a terrible liar._

Leader crossed my arms. "You're messing with me are you?"

"Yep."

"Not surprise." Leader signed then turn to the prince. "What's this task you're on?"

The prince was quiet, like he was nervous. Trinity spoke up for him. "Eldin's task is to-" he leaned over to my ears and whispered.

"Oh!" Leader didn't like what she was hearing. Eldin already suffered from the loss of his mother, and now he being told to do _that?_ "Are you sure this task is the only way, is there something else we can do instead?"

Trinity didn't respond, there was a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

_I see, so be it then. . . _Leader said to herself as she left the room.

* * *

After Notch and I finish eating breakfast, Cody took us to the training room for my "usual training".

"Alright, ready?" Cody asked passing me a trainer sword, which was made out of a strong type of wood, and Notch was sitting at the bench at the sides of the room. "Here I come," Cody charge at me sword in paw, which I manage to block in time before it hit. I was never really the best with swordplay. Most of the time I would just drop the sword once it get into my paws. I was such a kluz, still am too, since Cody manage to knock the trainer out of my paws, which hurt my paw a little. "Oh," Cody covered his mouth with his paw, "sorry Princess, I didn't mean to be rough." he apologized, which tend to be a bad habit of his when he can't control his strength.

I just giggled to make him less worried. "It's alright," I began rubbing the back of my head, "I'm not as good at swordplay like my brother is." I added as I headed over to my sword and pick it up. I then turn to Notch who was covering his mouth and was "quietly" laughing. "Hey, it harder than its looks!" I yelled as Notch just continued taughting me by sticking his tongue out.

Cody laughed. "You two sure do make an interesting couple." he commented which made Notch and I blushed.

"Oh- Cody!" I replied, embarrassed from his comment. Which he just continued laughing.

"If you two are done practicing your jokes making, it's about time Notch continued _his_ training."

I looked toward the voice. It was Leader. She was leaning at the door of the training room with her usual calm expression. "Oh hi Leader, good morning I didn't see you at breakfast!" I said waving at her, which she wave back.

"I've been occupied," she said picking up a trainer. "Ready Notch?" Notch nodded and pick up a trainer. "Alright let's get started." Leader swing her at Notch, which he manage to dodge quite swiftly. Me and Cody made sure we were out of the way from there training.

"He really something, isn't he?" Cody asked crossing his arms. I really don't know what to say, or rather I didn't want to because I was too busy focused on the fight. "Never thought I would see the day Leader would end up training a pupil." this caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity.

Cody chuckled. "The pokémon you're seeing right here, is Leader _first_ ever apprentice."

I gasped._ Notch was Leader apprentice? No way! _I continued watching the fight as the thought of Leader having an apprentice overwhelmed me. Notch's action of swinging a sword was quite interesting and fitting. He keeps jumping each time he swings his trainer while swinging another slash for mid-air combos. Leader on the other hand was going a more defensive position, as she stood in one place and blocks each swing Notch throws at her. "Not bad. But not good enough." Leader manages to spin around behind Notch and strike him in the back.

I gasped. But tried to not interrupt. Notch got back up and face Leader who was taughting him to keep goin'. Notch smiled and rush her like her last hit didn't even matter. Leader blocks his attack once again. "Still don't know when to give up do you?" she said shoving him back. Notch grinned; I notice his figures were glowing, as he began to twirl his figures in a circle in front of him, creating a golden halo which looked really cool and pretty. The halo then fired off into seven different colored orbs that headed straight towards Leader. However, Leader threw her sword and a light shined in her paw, as it started forming into a bo staff with a weird glowing effect on it, and destroyed all the orbs with a powerful shockwave. Which also knock Notch to wall dropping his sword.

I began to panic. "Oh no, Notch!" I ran up to him to see if he was alright. He seems ok, though I'm guessing that shockwave must have made him hit his head.

I looked towards Leader who has put away her staff. "Maybe I was a little rough on him." she simply said which made somewhat angry.

I ran up to her. "A little? A LITTLE?! THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" I stopped myself. Never had I once say something that rudely. Leader however just walk pass me patting me on the shoulder.

She leaned down towards Notch and help him up. "It was a learning experience, besides-" Leader then pat Notch on the back and I notice a small smile on her face. "Notch here, seems to manage a perfect Hidden Power." So that what it's called. Hidden Power.

Notch rub the back of his head, a little embarrass, and head over to my side again. I looked at Leader, this time less angrier. "Well ok just, don't overdo it. Besides-" I let out a giggled. "Can't let you destroy my _kingdom_." I said jokingly, as I heard Cody chuckled in amusement.

Leader also let out abit of a smirk on her face. "Good to know someone in this kingdom has a sense of humor, unlike Notch over there." wait unlike Notch? Is she making fun of him 'cause he cannot speak, or did something happened to Notch that Leader not telling me?

"What do you me-" It was too late. Leader left the room. _When did she left, did she used her teleportation?_ I looked over towards Cody. "Do you know what she meant?" I asked but Cody just shook his arms. _Guess I have to find Leader myself._

I turned to Notch. "Come on, we need to be somewhere right now." Notch just nodded as we both exit the training room.

* * *

"You can come out now. . ." Cody said as the albino made herself visible. "What are you doin'? Trinity told us not to rush the project!" he said angrily as Leader just shrugged her arms to the side.

"Don't worry. This is going to help later on." Leader replied.

Cody crossed his arms. "Help how?" he asked wondering what she means.

Leader started leaning towards the wall. "It's simple. I'm helping Notch remember that he used to speak back then when we were in the human world." she said holding out the sketch book she had at the meeting.

"But ain't that Anna's job in the plan?" I asked as Leader looked threw the sketches again.

She then closed it. "True, but Anna wasn't the only one who help him learn our language." she said as the memory of that day formed in her mind.

_When I found Notch. He was a sorry little poke. He lost his home, got into an accident, then loss his memories? It's kind of hard not to be sorry. But the way he looked at me as I approach him. He was confused with a blind anger inside of him, and the only way to calm him down was to put small imagines in his head so he would gain some sort of conscious. Of course the only way to do this was to put some of the more "happier" moments of my childhood, like me playing with the other legendries and me training with my brother. . ._

_It did work, but he needed a place to stay since I can't be seen by other pokémon just yet. I got lucky and found an abandon cabin for him to stay at till he can live a new life here. In Topaz Forest._

_From there I mark my location so it'll be easier to teleport back here when I needed to, and left the forest. It was then that I made the right choice, as it turned out Topaz Forest was a mystery dungeon. "Good, he'll be safe here. After all-" I stopped myself from finishing. After all, seeing how much he'd suffered, I have to make sure he doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I turned away from the forest. "Take care, Notch. . ." and from there I left him alone, or so I thought as a young pichu girl meet him the day later._

Cody was quiet. He now knows what Leader had meant. _She's his conscious and Anna his voice. . ._

**End of chapter**

**Hey guys I'm back, look at me! :D**

**Ok stop staring. I'm going to post Seven Sins of an Eevee in two days, as well as work on Tales of a koopa. Till then, take care guys! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
